Shruiken, The Tale
by Icestar of moonclan
Summary: This will hopefully be a little story of shruikan, his original rider, and how he came to be the Shruikan that Eragon dreaded. I will start with his original rider, how he was lost, and what that felt like for him.


Elvia sat at the table, idly playing with her food. She was 15 years of age, and, she was bright. She loved reading and writing, and, above all, she loved dragons. If she could have her way, she would bond with a dragon, and share a mental link. She had read many books on the matter. Her food was still in front of her, but she picked up the notice laying beside it. She scanned over it. Today, Several dragons and they're riders would be arriving with eggs. who would pick their riders, here, in Teirm. This was Elvia's big chance, the only access she would likely ever have to dragon eggs. She took a deep breathe, and, abandoning her cold breakfast, rushed up stairs to put on her nicest dress, as plain as it was. Her mother was waiting, so she need to be ready soon. She grabbed her chosen dress out of the closet, and put it on. It was a midnight color, raven black. She raced down the stairs, and into the street. Walking down the road, holding her mother's hand, she got her first good look at a dragon. It was massive, and an emerald color. A young man stood at it's leg, with a table in front of him. On the table were six eggs. They were in a perfect row. The first was silver, shining like the moon. The second was a deep blue, the color of a deep ocean. The next was green, like the adult dragon. It was the color of fresh leaves in the spring. After that, was a white egg, like the color of freshly fallen snow. Then, came a light, frosty blue. Like a thick sheet of ice, just barely blue. But, at the very end of the row, the last egg, it was pitch black. It almost seemed to drink in the light, creating a dark halo around it's perimeter. The same color as Elvia's dress.

Elvia hurried towards the line, she was only the fifth in line. The rider frowned at how many people were lining up, so quickly. "People of Teirm! These eggs will have a great impact on your life if one hatches for you. Do not take this lightly." He said in a rolling voice. Two people in front of Elvia stepped out of line, suddenly uncertain. She stay though, the black egg had caught her eye. It was a magnificent thing, to beautiful for words. The first in line was reject. Two more people to go. The second stepped up to the light blue egg, which gave a ringing noise, and cracked. In a moment it split in two, and a dragon of the same color crawled out. The next was reject. Without thinking, Elviä stepped strait up to the black egg, ignoring the rest. She touched it gently. It cracked under her touch, and soon, a midnight black dragon climbed out. Reaching out, she touched it's nose with her fingertips. She staggered backwards, her mind opened, she could hear the thoughts of her mother, down the road, and a warm happiness seemed to radiate from the hatchling. She pulled her mind away from the crowd, only letting her dragon in. The rider pulled her out of line. He took off one glove, and held out his hand for a shake. "I'm Galbatorix. Who are you, child?" Elvia returned the handshake. "Elvia." she responded, her dragon on her shoulder. Galbatorix gave her a friendly grin. "He was always my favorite egg, I always wondered who he would go to." He paused, to think. "I think you are worthy of him. What will you name him?" Elvia barely had to think. "Shruikan." she replied, happily.

Galbatorix nodded. "Good name." His dragon peered over his shoulder, her magnificent opal scales glittering in the sunlight. A mind brushed against Elvia's, a huge, foreign conscious, and powerful. No, it was two consciouses, do twined about each other that it was like one. "it makes me joyful to see new bonds made between rider and dragon." said a strange, female voice, followed by Galbatorix's voice, saying, "Now, Siletteria, you know it is rude to barge into people's conscious's, especially someone so new to the idea of having a mind open to yours, and Shruikan's." He said, gently scolding the dragon. She snorted, and they withdrew contact. "Sorry, she isn't always very polite." Galbatorix said apologetically, playfully tickling Siletteria's nose until she sneezed, and found himself suspended in the air by the collar of his shirt. "Oh, please. Let me down, silly." he said, laughing at the ridiculous situation. She snorted, and set him down again. After a while of idle chatting, all of the eggs had hatched. They new riders and their dragons all bundled up onto Siletteria's back, and she took off, heading for Vroenguard, at a very high speed.


End file.
